


Introduction

by orphan_account



Series: 100 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin berpikir bahwa dia bisexual, Levi tidak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Saya tidak memakai judul lain karena er .. saya agak bego nulis judul :| Jadi judulnya pakai temanya saja sudah. Ceritanya tidak jelas, ah, iya sih. Haha.

Levi menyadari bahwa ada sepasang manik sewarna langit yang mengintipnya dari kejauhan. Tadi dia sengaja menoleh, melepas sebelah dari _headset_ putih yang menyumbat lubang telinganya dan membiarkannya menjuntai, beradu dengan bandul salib di kalungnya. Levi tentu tidak menatapnya langsung, hanya berpura-pura mengamati warna langit dengan sudut mata yang sengaja dia arahkan pada pria berkemeja di kursi café seberang jalan sana.

Dia masih mengamatinya, dan Levi sadar akan hal itu. Ah, apa menemani ibunya memilih mawar di toko bunga membuatnya terlihat menggelikan? Levi harap hanya pria itu saja yang memandanginya—bukan, bukan karena dia suka—supaya dia percaya bahwa dia memang tidak benar-benar terlihat aneh sekarang.

* * *

 

Bertelekan siku di konter, Levi membubungkan asap beraroma nikotin dari mulutnya perlahan. Hujan turun cukup deras di luar, sepatu botnya basah dan mengkusam karena dia tak sengaja menginjak kubangan beberapa saat yang lalu. Yah, sudahlah, takdirnya memang menyuruhnya untuk berteduh di kelab Mike ketimbang dia kehujanan dan basah kuyup. Baru basah sedikit saja, Hange—yang tidak sengaja dia temui di persimpangan toilet pria dan wanita—menyebutnya burung walet ketinggalan rombongan di tengah badai.

“Kau tidak berencana untuk duduk dan menunggu hujan reda secara gratis, ‘kan?” Mike berujar padanya.

Levi mengedikan bahu, “Tentu tidak, jika kau punya _c_ _onstant comment_ aku ingin secangkir saja,”

Mike mendengus, “Pulanglah ke rumah nenekmu,”

“Levi masih di bawah umur, Mike,” Hange mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau terang dan sebongkah es berbentuk bola. Sejenak dia tersedak karena polahnya sendiri, “Tadi pas dia mau masuk saja, penjagamu di depan sampai menggosok matanya berulang kali saat Levi menunjukan kartu tanda pengenalnya,” Hange tertawa dengan batuk yang dia simpan di tenggorokannya.

Dia memang tidak akrab dengan alkohol, dia suka, tapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya. Bisa sampai meminum dua gelas ukuran normal tanpa pusing saja sudah harus disyukuri. Terkadang, Levi merasa bahwa Tuhan selalu tidak adil padanya, terjebak dalam tubuh yang tingginya tak bertambah semenjak dia lulus dari sekolah menengah akhir, tidak kuat untuk meminum alkohol, wajah yang seperti anak-anak dan ... ketidak tertarikannya pada lawan jenis. Tapi, apa salah jika dia menaruh hati pada makhluk Tuhan yang disebut laki-laki itu?

“Hei, Erwin, apa itu kau?” suara kelotak dari sepatu bersol tinggi milik Hange mengusiknya, perempuan bergaun ungu itu berlari kecil ke dalam kerumunan lantai dansa lalu kembali dengan lengan yang dia kaitkan dengan pria berkemeja hitam. “Mike lihat, aku menemukan Erwin!” Hange berseru.

Levi memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke arah kiri, menelisik penampilan dari pria yang dipanggil kawannya dengan sebutan Erwin. Dia tinggi—meskipun tidak setinggi Mike— usianya mungkin sepantar dengan Mike, sepatunya berwarna cokelat tua, celananya tidak ketat dan bukan dari bahan jins, kemeja hitamnya begitu memesona—lengan kemeja itu digulungnya hingga siku dan itu seksi, bagi Levi. Nilai pria ini sembilan dari sepuluh.

Lalu Levi memerhatikan bagaimana helai-helai rambut berwarna pirang itu jatuh tergerai di keningnya. Nilainya jadi sembilan setengah. Kemudian, Levi menemukan warna biru di matanya. Warna itu mengingatkannya pada langit cerah siang kemarin dan, hey, Levi akan menurunkan nilai delapan setengahnya ke angka tujuh karena dia tahu bahwa pria ini yang mengintainya dari kursi cafe kemarin siang. Pria tampan yang hobi mengintai? Idih.

“Levi, ini Erwin,” Hange tersenyum lebar.

 _Hetero,_ cetus Levi dalam otaknya. Mata mereka beradu, Erwin memberinya sebuah lengkungan tipis di bibir. Ah, kacau.

“Erwin Smith,” Pria itu bahkan tidak mengulurkan tangannya namun dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Levi.

“Levi,” ujarnya tanpa melirik. “Kekasihmu, eh, kacamata?” Levi mencondongkan badannya agar dia bisa melihat wajah Hange yang terhalangi tubuh besar Erwin.

“A-apa? Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!” Hange tertawa dengan lantang, dia bahkan bisa menyaingi pengeras suara di dalam kelab ini, “Tipeku bukan yang seperti Erwin, aku tidak suka tipe seperti dia,”

“Hange bilang aku pria yang _mainstream_ ,” sambung Erwin sembari melirik Levi, Levi—mencoba untuk— tidak terkesan.

“Itu memang benar, Erwin. Aku lebih suka pria sederhana dengan warna mata dan rambut yang mirip dengan cokelat belgia, itu lebih menarik,” cerocos Hange.

“Jika kau sedang membicarakan soal Moblit aku tidak akan berkomentar,”

“Oh, kenapa harus menyebut namanya? Ada banyak orang berambut seperti itu, kautahu, bahkan jika saja Tuan Pixis tidak mengalami erosi di kepala kuyakin rambutnya berwarna cokelat,”

Levi tidak bisa menahan tawa kecil yang jebol begitu saja dari mulutnya. Erwin seperti terperanjat mendengar suara kekehnya yang cukup halus, pria bermata langit itu berbalik arah padanya. Lalu seolah menunggu Levi mengangkat kepalanya, dia terus-terusan menatap puncak kepala pria berambut hitam itu.

Levi mengangkat wajahnya dan sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu. Tapi dia _hetero,_ dan Levi tidak akan tertarik pada pria semacam itu. Jadi, tidak ada menit terpesona bagi Levi, yah, setidaknya dia berusaha.

“Kau melihatku kemarin, aku tahu,” Levi meluncurkan kalimat yang sedari tadi dia tahan-tahan dalam tenggorokannya.

Sebelah alis Erwin terangkat, “Kau berpikir aku memerhatikanmu kemarin?”

“Lantas? Kau memerhatikan ibuku? Lupakan, dia punya suami,”

“Bagaimana jika ternyata aku hanya memerhatikan penjual bunga?”

“Kau bercanda? Dia berusia duabelas tahun, pedofil? Astaga.”

“Iya, aku bercanda,” ada tawa terselip pada kalimatnya, “Aku memang memerhatikanmu,”

Jangan berharap ada rona merah muda merayap di wajah Levi karena dia memang tipikal orang yang sulit sekali menunjukan emosi atau sekadar berimpresi. Jadi dia hanya mengembuskan nafas—dengan berlebihan—lalu memutar bola matanya dan berujar, “Duh.” Erwin tertawa, Levi kembali berdecak, bahkan tawanya pun merdu. “Jangan menggoda pria, tidak baik untuk masa depan,” tuturnya lagi.

Erwin menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan lalu dia membuat ekspresi seolah tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu. Levi tidak ingin bertanya namun, Erwin dengan sendirinya menjelaskan. Levi juga tidak ingin dengar tapi kupingnya berada di pinggir kepala, mau tak mau suara bariton itu akan mampir lagi.

“Kurasa aku _gay,”_ akunya.

“Kaurasa?”

“Barangkali karena aku tertarik padamu, entahlah,”

Ow, ow, tunggu dulu. Di mana dia taruh rasa malunya?

Levi tersedak meskipun asap nikotin itu telah lenyap dari asbaknya. Matanya mengerjap selama beberapa kali. Jika dia tengah berseloroh, sungguh, itu keterlaluan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Erwin adalah pria yang terlalu sayang untuk menjadi bagian dari kaum _gay._ Tanpa maksud menyinggung, karena dia tampan dan terlihat kaya—Levi menilai itu dari sepatu yang ia kenakan.

“Kau terkejut?” tanya Erwin.

“Yah, begitulah. Kau terlihat seperti penyuka perempuan di mataku,”

“Memang.”

“Nah.”

“Lalu apa namanya? _Bisexual?_ ”

Levi menggaruk tengkuknya lalu memutar mata mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya tak akan dia temukan di sudut kelab manapun. “Tidak juga. Siapa yang tahu kau akan muntah ketika seorang pria memberimu _blowjob_ ,” ujung bibir Levi tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum sinis yang lebih mirip dengan seringai. Menariknya, raut wajah Erwin tidak berubah. “Misalnya, gadis itu,” Levi mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang gadis bercepol yang tengah asik menggelayut di lengan seorang disjoki, mata Erwin mengikutinya.

“Kenapa dengan gadis itu?” tanya Erwin.

“Menurutmu dia bagaimana?”

“ _Cute,”_

“Aku pun berpikir demikian, tapi, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan seks dengannya,”

“Kenapa? Dia manis, ‘kan?”

“Tapi aku tidak akan terangsang sekalipun dia telanjang di depan mataku,”

“Tunggu, tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang akan coba kaukatakan padaku?”

“Kau mungkin berpikir aku menarik atau apalah, tapi kau tidak akan terangsang, aku jamin itu. Karena kau bukan _bisexual_ apalagi _gay,”_

Erwin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Levi dan berfokus pada permainan cahaya dalam gelas minumnya. Erwin sudah terbiasa jika menerima salam dari pria ataupun wanita yang mengaku terpikat olehnya namun jika dia yang terpikat oleh seseorang terlebih lagi dia seorang laki-laki dan berperangai amat … menarik seperti Levi, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya jadi bagian dari penggemar-penggemarnya di luar sana. Eh, tidak, dia tidak ingin merumpunkan Levi dengan mereka.

“Kaupikir kau _gay_ atau _bi,_ tapi, menurutku kau tidak lebih dari sekadar orang yang bosan dan mencoba untuk mencari suasana baru,” Levi menarik keluar sebuah rokok lagi dan menyulutnya hingga asap tembakau itu kembali berbaur dengan partikel udara lainnya. “Percaya padaku,  kau sebenarnya tidak tertarik padaku, kau hanya er … bosan atau iseng atau penasaran. Karena pria _hetero_ itu—“

Rokok yang terselip di telunjuk dan jari tengah Levi terjatuh, Erwin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan matanya memaku Levi di tempat. Pria berambut hitam itu tidak mengerti mengapa pria di hadapannya ini selalu memiliki tatapan yang seolah-olah mengintimidasi; menelanjangi dirinya. “Oke, sepertinya analisamu terhadapku sudah cukup.” Kalimat itu terselip di antara seringai yang melebar di wajah Erwin. “Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tertarik padaku?” 

Uh-oh. Sepertinya, Levi harus menganalisa lebih jauh lagi. Levi lupa, Erwin bukan seorang  _gay_ atau  _bi_ tapi dia pria juga dan dia menawan.

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin kelihatannya abal (iyalah) dan mainstream dengan memajang kelab atau pub sebagai area pertemuan mereka tapi, well, gak ada referensi lain lol. Sebab saya nulis ini pas kerja part time dan suasana mendukung, karena sebenarnya ini kutipan perkenalan gayfriend saya dengan seseorang saat itu :>


End file.
